


Falling for the Doctor

by Vizkn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkn/pseuds/Vizkn
Summary: Reid has finally found a man who understands him and matches his intellect to make for a good conversation. Their romance is blooming despite the long distance between them. Now might be a good time to introduce him to the other important people in his life.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Falling for the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FanFiction.Net, and thought I’d do it here too as a first work. I finally got around to finishing this and wanted to share it. I hope you all enjoy it because I have always liked the idea of this couple (personally, I don’t think it did it much justice, but oh well). Don’t forget to leave your comments. Thank you!

It was nearing the end of a slow work day in Quantico, Virginia; and many were anxiously waiting to go home— especially the BAU team. After today, they would all be owed a short vacation far away from all the horrors and stress of the job they so love.

"Three whole days away from all of this. I don't know, guys, sounds too good to be true." Sighed Morgan, shaking his head. As soon as he said those words, Garcia punched his left arm. "Ow! What was that for, baby girl?"

“Don't jinx our good luck, my chocolate Adonis. Every time we get a break like this to be normal again, we get that call from Hotch and dragged back here before our feet really even hit the bed. So, shut it and think positive." She soothed his arm while she said all this in a light hearted manner.

"Since when do you want to be normal?" He looked at her colorful outfit with a raised brow.

Garcia leaned her head to the sided and shrugged in agreement.

"She's right; I still remember wasting those concert tickets as soon as that phone rang when Hotch called," Emily sighed.

Speaking of Hotch, their chief leader was also wasting no time packing up and walking with urgency to leave his office behind. "Don't call me and hopefully I won't have to call you. Also, don't forget Rossi's get-together. Goodbye." He spared them no second glance.

"He's in a hurry." Reid, stating the obvious.

"Can't say I blame him. The guy practically lives here," Morgan replied back.

It wasn't long before everyone left, leaving only Rossi and Reid.

"So, do I even want to ask what you are doing on your break?"

Reid shrugged, "Catching up on some reading."

Rossi gave a confused look, "I didn't think someone with your advanced reading skills would need catching up."

"Actually—"

"Ah ah, save it, please. At least until you come to my house." He stopped in his tracks and looked back, "I expect to see you there." He gave the younger agent a pointed look.

Reid did a mock salute, "aye aye, Captain."

"I didn't think you watched SpongeBob."

Reid shook his head in confusion, "what's SpongeBob."

"Never mind." Rossi bid him farewell, shaking his head as he left.

———

Reid locked the door to his apartment with a sigh. It's not like he had much to do during the break—nothing to do actually. He changed into his night clothes and turned his television to the Discovery Channel to distract himself. It wasn't long before he lost interest; he already knew the facts. Looking at his cellphone in consideration, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try and call him.

The phone rang three times before a male voice spoke through, "Hello?"

"H-hello? I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" he suddenly got shy. He could feel the voice amused at his sudden stutter.

"Not at all, _mylimasis_."

Reid instinctively blushed not only from the name he calls him, but in that low tone it came with that never fails to leave him in a daze.

"How was work?"

Reid shrugged, "same as always, but we have a three day break and I don't know what to do with it."

The voice hummed, "may I presume you wish to see me, my dearest?"

Reid smiled, shyly once again, "you would not be wrong in that presumption." Then he remembered, "Oh shoot! I have to go to Rossi's dinner date tomorrow!"

The voice paused for a moment, "What shall you do? Shall I come afterwards?"

Reid shook his head, "no, no, um…can we? Hannibal, if you want…"

"You finally wish to parade me to your friends?" the man asked him gently with a small smile.

"I am not parading you!" Reid faked offense, "although, I suppose not many people can say they personally know a European aristocrat and former count, who is exceptionally skilled in many areas." He voice got softer in a hushed whisper, "and not many can say they are intimately at the receiving end of his affections." If the red on his cheek weren't noticeable before, they most definitely are now.

Hannibal smiled fondly and knowingly as though he just became previewed to some secret he was already aware of. Life seemed a bit more interesting ever since he met the young genius, and while some things—some parts of himself he kept hidden from him to not risk his exposure or their relationship, it all was too good to really pass up. He always satisfied with the thought that the only person who could understand and intrigue him is his little skittish FBI consultant. However, wonders seem to never cease in his meeting of this FBI agent.

No doubt he enjoys the thrill of being unmasked, but this feeling is not one of manipulation, seduction, or of psychological experimentation. No, this was a familiar yet foreign feeling. He thought he felt this for Will, but it seems the young doctor has managed to sneak into his heavily guarded heart and make his presence known. The empathetic professor would always have a place in his universe, but it looks like Dr. Reid is becoming a centerpiece in his otherwise fine China set.

"All for you, my dear lover."

  
Reid loved that title. Of all the accomplishments in his young life, being the partner of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, is one he truly takes great pride in because to have someone as amazing and perfect to call his own , despite how socially awkward he can be is very surreal.

"I imagine our presence would surprise many. You did say they wouldn't expect it from you." Hannibal continued.

"I always wanted a shock factor, so yeah, it would definitely raise some eyebrows."

"Turn their heads." Hannibal stated.

"Widen their eyes." Reid continued.

"And leave their mouths open for the flies to come."

"That alone would make the night very entertaining, but having you there with me will make everything better—you make everything better."

Hannibal wished he could kiss him in that moment, "and you the same, _vyras_."

The couple talked some more about work, academic theories, and anything they felt comfortable discussing until they had to bid each other goodbye. Hannibal assured his arrival to the event.

"While our goal is to finally introduce me to your colleagues, what I am most looking forward to is finally seeing you again." Hannibal told Reid.

"I miss you too, a lot. I always want to tell you what I'm doing."

"Never hesitate to call me; I will always make time for you."

"I know you will. You take such good care of me." That is very much true. Ever since meeting Hannibal, Reid saw many changes in his life. His diet, his clothes, even his networking has improved tremendously.

Hannibal thought it a great shame for Reid to not spread his knowledge and gain even more. He thought it a bit unfair that is work takes up all his time to do so, therefore, he took it upon himself to introduce Reid to some of the brilliant minds he knows. Of course, he understood his husband's lack of social skills, so he made sure that in all encounters, Reid was always comfortable.

His plan produced great results in the academic and social circle for Reid. While it may not be known to his team, many people knew the genius mate of the European psychiatrist, as well as the excellent journals and opinion columns he has written and published. Reid is rather a new man and is now quite comfortable speaking, no longer feeling awkward about his intelligence in the room; a newfound confidence to match his newfound love life.

"As it is my job. I love you, never forget that."

"I love you too, always."

——

Tomorrow quickly came and so did Hannibal at the doorstep of his boyfriend. He was awfully glad to have finally convinced Spencer to move out of that small and abysmal residence he used to call home, and switched to a more decent one like this. It was bigger and had more rooms for Spencer to breathe and navigate about.

The doctor shook his head amusingly; Spencer used to trip over his own feet when they first met.

He turned the door key and made his way inside to the familiar home as he remembered it. Spencer was most likely still asleep seeing as it was early in the morning and still dark out. He left his belongings near the entrance and took off his shoes before walking towards the master bedroom. He let himself in quietly to not disturb the sleeping body in the giant covers.

Yet, how can he resist staring at the unconscious body? Their living arrangement is not ideal, but for the purpose of their jobs they agreed to living separately because Hannibal understood that while Spencer could work alongside Will and Jack, he much rather work with his team. Spencer understood how valuable space is for Hannibal, and he has spent years creating his own. They were not willing to compromise—not yet.

He also couldn't resist leaning down to press his lips on the soft cheek of his lover who barely felt it as he wanted to not rouse him. For now he will let him rest and he too will do the same to surprise him when he wakes. He moved his belongings to the room and placed it out of the way in the covers. His impeccable suit was not currently on him, but he brought it for their date. He had a sweater for the chilly air. He changed out of everything and put on his silk nightwear before pressing his body to the younger man and slept peacefully for what felt like the first time in a long time.

**Next Morning**

Reid stirred in his sleep when he felt something pressing on his neck. He tried blocking it away with his shoulders, but it seemed persistent. It felt pleasant though; soft and gentle on his skin, so he let out a sigh in response to this nice morning greeting. A noise came with it too…a very familiar chuckle.

"Do you plan to sleep all day, mylimasis?"

Wait a minute, he knew that accent! Immediately the younger man turned to the other side and came face to face with a sight he missed all too much when he's alone. His doctor. Here. With him in bed.

"Hannibal?" he sat up, "when did you come in?" He could barely respond to the kiss he received.

"Good morning" was the response.

Reid said it back before the older man told him of his early arrival. "I did not want to delay myself in traffic. I wanted all of my time to be with you." He gave him a longer kiss and this time Reid cupped his face and kissed back. This reunion was long awaited and so their greeting must be passionate and wanting.

Their dance began slowly with the titling of the heads to ignite the spark as their lips touched. The electricity that coursed through their bodies brought them closer together until their tongues were introduced to the fray. No space between them, no caress missed as Hannibal slowly lowered his young partner to lay down on the soft pillows as they continued their fun. Hannibal took leadership, dominating the embrace and leading his partner off his feet in pleasure. Their hands would not miss this reunion; no, they charged on each other's bodies, reeducating themselves of known flesh, reaffirming their control over the other, and simply holding on as if letting go would ruin this moment of bliss.

A symphony of moans urged Hannibal on in his conquest of reestablishment. His hands rested firmly on the hips of his lover, gripping them tight enough to leave a mark. The print will remain for a while and again tonight when they come back to the house to continue their dance, but for now, it shall remain as a reminder as to who he belonged to. So, the dance will end for now as the two shared one last final kiss.

His lover’s strong back felt like boulders on his body, but his muscles were relaxed yet ready and his head pressed firmly in his neck for Reid to stroke while he let out a hushed breath on his morning skin. He fell all over him, taking his time to memorize and learn all he missed.

It wasn't strange at all that they stared at each other for a length of time. Reid always told himself he could be alone and away from Hannibal and while it was true for a certain amount of time, long distance and busy hours have prevented daily communications. All this left him starved for contact and to be close to this mesmerizing and perfect man.

"I am glad to have been missed." The older man mused.

Reid smiled, "very deeply missed and wanted."

"Shall we have breakfast?" It was a question but the man was already getting up from bed.

"What's on the menu today?" Reid posed in question, "Hard to pronounce but simple to make or simple in name but complicated in technique. You're not known for your simplicity, doctor." He teased slyly.

"Cheeky boy." Hannibal said.

"Only for you." He replied back as he got up too and followed the man to the kitchen to once again taste a delicious art of the extravagant doctor.

——

Reid adjusted his Armani suit for what felt like the tenth time before the actual reason he was wearing it for in the first place. Honesty, you would think he is used to the finer things by now, but his boyfriend still manages to surprise him.

Boyfriend. Such a foreign thing still yet to be announced. Who would've thought a psychology conference would open up new prospects to happiness for him? He was approached by the handsome doctor after the meeting, and was complimented on his knowledge in the field. He introduced himself as Hannibal Lecter. Safe to say, Reid was somewhat flustered and introduced himself childishly to the European savant.

They talked some more over coffee—initiated by Hannibal. For what felt like the first time, Reid was comfortable speaking freely in all his intellect and was not teased, ridiculed, or scorned for it. No, in fact, the man was rather intrigued and encouraged his rant. However, just when it was getting better, he got that dreaded call from Hotch about another case. He reluctantly bid the man goodbye, but before he could leave, Hannibal asked if he could see him again.

"I realize this is rather forward of me, but—"

Before he could even complete his sentence, Reid said yes with no hesitation. From then on, they continued to get closer until two months ago when Hannibal, after their outing, asked to court him. Reid couldn't believe it; yes, his feelings for the doctor grew into something more in the span of time they have spent together, but he had no idea he felt the same.

He wanted to court him. So old fashioned but he expected nothing less from a man with so much chivalry.

They were still very much in the courting stage and simply enjoying each other's presence and learning more. Hannibal takes great pleasure spoiling Reid with gifts, books, wonderful dates, and even the most expensive suits the younger man would allow.

"You look marvelous, darling." Said man's voice ranged behind him. Reid's suit may look expensive, but Hannibal's seemed completely unfit to wear unless you were of proper high status. His tie was a deep shade of blue—actually, his whole suit tuxedo except his dress shirt, were varying shades of boldness in blue. He completed the look with a polished mahogany dress shoes. He exhumed dominance, control, and money.

"How can I not? I had a wonderful opinion from a certain someone." He smiled before leaning up to kiss the man's lips.

They shared a tender kiss before breaking apart. They were running late.

Hannibal opened the door and Reid stepped out first. The same was done when they got to Hannibal's Bentley; door was opened for him and off they went to Rossi's party.

Hannibal held Spencer's hand lovingly while gripping the stirring wheel with the other. He understood the nervousness his lover was feeling as they made their way to the address, but there was nothing to fear. From what he was told by his boyfriend, his team is considered his family.

At his age, the word 'boyfriend' seems rather juvenile for his taste, but that was the current case. This young man entices him to new discoveries; what was supposed to be a simple compliment and conversation to satisfy his curiosity, turned into pleasant feelings and hunger to become closer to the young genius.

Their outings were well enjoyed, giving him a chance to see who this man truly was, and he was thoroughly satisfied until finally he found himself plagued with new feelings for Spencer. He enjoyed his art, his music, and even tapping in the minds of the vulnerable and unsuspecting, but never did he figure he would enjoy a person. He took a chance and asked to court the young man—he already knew of his feelings. To his further surprise, he discovered he very much enjoyed spoiling Spencer however he can. Cooking, clothing, gifts, books—whatever he wanted, he would happily obliged. His sweet boy was always so adorably embarrassed by such extravagant display of his affections.

He fully encouraged Spencer when he decided it was time to introduce him to his team. He did not mind who knew of their relationship, just as long as they respect it.

They arrived to the elegant home of their host, parking in the front and saw guests already enjoying themselves inside.

Hannibal walked to the other side and opened the door for Reid, who got out with a deep sigh to calm his nerves. Hannibal looked at him with a gentle smile for saying, "shall we?" with his hand out. Reid nod his head, smiling back as he put his hand in the strong ones, "we shall.” Hannibal kissed it, ever the gentleman.

The door was already opened and they entered into the nicely lit home. Still holding Hannibal's hand, Reid made his way to the kitchen area where everyone most noticeably was.

"…and now for the final ingredients on this perfection." Rossi had his back to them as he finished up dinner.

"Smells good already." Morgan spoke.

"Tastes good already." JJ added.

No one noticed the couple yet until Rossi turned back around, "Reid, you made it!"

Morgan was next, "right on time too. What took you so long, pretty boy? Your hair was holding you up?" he laughed before noticing Hannibal, then it was quiet altogether when they saw their hands.

"Spence?" JJ looked at him for an explanation.

Reid leaned into Hannibal's arm, "well, you said we can bring some people, and I brought Hannibal."

Hotch nodded, "and Hannibal is?"

"My boyfriend."

Silence was the reply; Reid knew he would get some surprised reactions, but the lack of words was a bit unnerving. He wanted them to love Hannibal and get to know him. The man himself saw his lover uneased and the awkward atmosphere in the room, so he cleared his throat at once and walked forward in his confident manner, "good evening. It is finally nice to meet you all, as I have heard so many good things." Then he looked Rossi, "thank you for having me." With a slight curt of his head.

Rossi came out of his shock and shook the doctor's hand, "thank you for coming. Excuse our manners, we're all just surprised that's all."

"That's an understatement." Morgan commented before Garcia slapped his arm.

"Of what might I ask?" Hannibal questioned, already knowing the answer

"Well, ah..." Garcia started

"That he never told us." Morgan said again.

Hannibal nodded understandingly, "well, now you know." If Hannibal was being completely honest; he didn't particularly care what they thought about their relationship. However, his lover did and the silence he was met with did nothing to ease his nerves. What entitled people they were! Slightly rude for his taste to think they deserved to know the young genius' private life.

Reid, finding the tension rather stifling, cleared his throat. "So, um, we'll just go to the backyard." He saw others there though the window, including his godson.

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him away from the kitchen.

The team watched the couple leave before turning to each other.

"What's with the attitude?" Rossi asked Morgan specifically.

"What do you mean?"

"He mean, why did you act mad that Reid never told you?" Garcia intervened.

Morgan scoffed, "come on, guys, we're all close. Why didn't he tell us he was seeing someone?"

"Because it's his business." Hotch said straightforwardly.

"Besides, you're the one always saying we spend too much time together. I'm sure he was going to tell us eventually." JJ said.

"We were all a little rude. I get that Reid is your best friend, but the least you could have done is welcomed the guy that makes him happy." Rossi said. "Look at them," he pointed to the window where the couple were interacting with Henry and Jack. Reid showing them a magic trick and Hannibal watching amusingly, "they look pretty happy to me."

Eventually, everyone found themselves sitting at a large table surrounded by family and friends. Reid and Hannibal sat side by side looking like quite the pair in their suits.

"Now, I'm not really a suit man, but I have to say you two pull it off really well." JJ's husband, Will, complimented across the table.

Reid smiled earnestly before saying Hannibal chose and bought it for him.

"Well, definitely money well spent." He nodded at Hannibal, who tilted his head in appreciation to the compliment.

"I suppose I have a good eye for marvelous pieces." The doctor said this while looking at Reid.

Reid blushed at the silent praise, while the team stared in awe. Where did Reid find such a man?

Garcia decided to find out, "So, how did you guys meet?"

The couple looked at each other and shared a private smile before turning back to her.

"We met at a psychology conference. I am a psychiatrist. I was intrigued by the level of intelligence in the questions he had, so after the conference ended, I went to compliment him."

"Reid, what were you doing at a psychology conference?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged, "It was our day off and I was planning to go for a while out of curiosity." He touched Hannibal's arm, "best decision I ever made."

The girls awed. They could all clearly tell how much the two liked being around each other—Reid didn't even really speak to any of them and was always by Hannibal's side. They were always touching shoulders and in each other's arms.

"Anyways, we asked to see me again and we've been hanging out ever since. Until he asked to court me."

"Court?" Rossi questioned. What an old fashioned thing to say.

"Yeah, just like that. We're still in that stage."

"Well, I think you guys look good together."

"Thank you." The couple replied.

Dinner went by nicely with Hannibal complimenting the food and wine. He and Rossi shared their love of cooking and fine drinks. Reid, when he did separate from Hannibal, talked to the girls and they asked their embarrassing questions. They found out how spoiled he has become in Hannibal's care and were slightly jealous at Reid for having a glorified sugar daddy. Nonetheless, they were all happy that he has someone to love and confide in.

"He's in love with you, Spence." JJ suddenly said.

Reid jerked his head in her direction, "what do you mean? We've only been dating a few months."

"Well, whatever it is, he's got it bad. He's always staring at you—even when talking to other people, his attention is on you. "JJ was a silent observer, you have to be on the job. So, it wasn't hard to see Hannibal's shifting shoulders, focused eyes, and constant touch on their resident genius. If it wasn't love, then the older man sure knew how to fake it.

The girls could now clearly see the blush on Reid's face. How could they ignore it? The thought of someone loving him in that way was too crazy for him to think about. He was awkward, rants a lot, knows too much, is too skinny—so many things. Yet…the doctor finds him fascinating to be around. He wanted to spend time with him, discover things with him…he even kisses him in the most passionate and sometimes inappropriate way that leaves him very shy afterwards and insists on hiding his face to secure his emotions. Hannibal would always pull him back, very amused at it all, place a gentle peck on his cheek as an apology for embarrassing him, and Reid would falter and in the end seek more from him, further encouraging and pleasing the doctor.

Would this embarrassment never end?!

“I’m in love with him too”. He managed in a low voice. He could imagine spending the rest of his life with the good doctor. He makes him feel so free to be himself, to learn, to explore, and to express all of his being. He’s glad his friends knew him and see how good he is to him, but he could never share him with them. Hannibal, to him, is like a rare piece of jewel found in a sea of everyday ordinary things. You get lost in junk until finally a shiny piece glares its light into your eye, catching your attention. His claim on him is something of a possessive nature.

The girls cooed and questioned him further, and on the other side of the party, Hannibal was dealing with his own line of questions.

“You live pretty far from Reid, Doctor. How have managed the relationship?” Hotch asked.

Hannibal sipped his wine; the odor was a bit too sweet for his senses but the taste was bearable. He imagined himself in this situation. The men of this group think themselves alpha males, especially this Derek person, he is closet to his lover.

‘This must be what I heard about. The third degree, so it’s called.’ He mused.

“It is not ideal, but Spencer and I have talked on the matter and decided that for the time being, our separate locations work for our personal lives. My work is rooted in Baltimore, and while his brilliant mind would be greatly accepted with the FBI team there, Spencer would not leave you all for anything.”

That seemed to satisfy them.

“Well, I’m just glad Reid found someone to match his intellect. The kid’s always been ten steps ahead of all of us.” Rossi added.

Hannibal agreed; so far this Rossi person is becoming his favorite.

“We do have the most invigorating conversations. His mind is a gift and I am simply glad to be to experience it. I put his comfort above anything when I bring him around my social circle.”

“Oh? You take Reid to meet your rich friends?” Morgan commented. There was something about this man that makes Morgan’s hair stand on end. It wasn’t exactly noticeable, but the doctor seemed somewhat...off. He’s perfect, too perfect. He doesn’t even think the man blinks off beat or has even been out of place.

Hannibal’s eyes flashed something that was too quick to notice. He sensed distrust. What a perceptive man; expect no less from profilers, but he has spent years perfecting his person suit. A little line of questioning and indication of of falsehood on his part is nothing to be worried by.

So he nodded, “indeed. It is such a shame for his mind to be stagnant from acquiring more knowledge or acquainting himself with equally brilliant minds due to his busy schedule. That is why when I can, I urge him to indulge me in social settings so that he may meet others and grow his confidence. I am happy to say I was successful in this, seeing as he has grown his circle to that of medical doctors, lawyers, judges, politicians, biologists, scientists, psychologists, sociologists, philosophers, entrepreneurs, and more. His opinion is well sought out and highly praised.” Hannibal spoke as if preening his own feathers.

“You sound real proud of yourself,” Morgan commented, “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were tooting your own horn.”

Hannibal adjusted his pristine suit. “Well of course, as we are together, his success is mind as mind are his.”

It was like a show of silent dominance between the two men. The air was getting tense, so before it could get heavier, Hotch suggested they get back to the group. Rossi agreed; it wouldn’t do good to make a bad impression, especially since Reid trusted them enough to introduce them to the man.

“I hope they didn’t question you too much.” Reid said before placing a kiss on Hannibal’s cheek. His lover brushed a piece of his hair and tucked it behind his ear before kissing his face.

“They were perfect gentlemen.”

Reid chuckled, “liar. I’m sorry about Morgan. I guess he’s protective is me. I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble.” Reid had not doubt Morgan would question Hannibal, and he appreciates the protection but he trusts himself to make his own decisions.

Hannibal shook his head and smiled, “he cares for you—they all do. If I wasn’t interrogated I would be worried how easily they trust you in my hands.”

Reid smiles slyly, “you have very good hands. You use them well.”

Hannibal flicked his chin playfully, “your mouth will get you in trouble, mylimasis.”

Reid leaned in more, “promise?” He pecked those pouty lips he came to love so much. They were truly in their own world, and Morgan could not take away from the fact that although Hannibal makes him uncomfortable, Reid’s happiness was clear.

“Alright you love birds, don’t suck face in front of us. I guess we’ll call it a night.” Rossi said.

The dinner went well, much to Reid’s relief. Hannibal also enjoyed himself. It wasn’t the extravagant dinner parties he was used to, but he enjoyed his time. They bid everyone good bye.

“Until we meet again. Thank you for your hospitality.” Hannibal bid them well and guaranteed they’ll meet again.

Reid did the same and hugged his friends as they congratulated him on finding such an eligible mate. The girls giggled and asked if he has siblings for their own love life, and were disappointed when they were told he did not.

He also said goodbye to Morgan. “Thank you Morgan, but really, he’s a good man. He treats me so good and I feel like I can be myself around him.”

“You can’t be yourself around us, pretty boy?” He was hurt by that. Sure, he couldn’t match the young man’s intellect, but they were still friends. Even if he tells Reid he rambles too much, he still appreciates the man for who he was.

“I can, but it’s different with him. It just is, please understand.” He squeezed his hand.

Morgan nodded reluctantly. “Alright, pretty boy, alright. Just know at the first sign of trouble, I’m kicking my foot at the door.” He glared.

Reid laughed, “that’s all you know how to do, isn’t it?”

“It’s my best quality.” They hugged goodbye.

——

The ride home was a comfortable silence. The night was still young but the gentle hum of the car engine was singing Reid to slumber. His eyes were heavy by the time they got into the home, and Hannibal, seeing his lover’s tired state, helped him out of his clothes and into the covers. Tomorrow is another day, and they will spend it together in embrace and passionate air. He turned off the lights and pressed the genius’s body to his own to go to sleep.

“Thank you so much for coming with me.” This was sad in a slurred voice.

Hannibal kisses his forehead, “thank you for inviting me to meet your family.”

“I love you.” Those words were clear despite the sleep state of the one who said it.

Hannibal was rarely taken by surprise and Reid smiles at another accomplishment to add to his list.

“I love you too, _mylimasis_.”

He saw his lover was already taken by slumber, yet he continued, “I have fallen and continue to fall to the edge for you.”


End file.
